1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel feeding device used for supplying fuel to a racing motorcycle.
2. Description of the Background Art
In Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Hei 3-27869 a fuel feeding device is disclosed for feeding fuel to a fuel tank of a motorcycle.
This device is provided with two nozzles, i.e. one exclusive nozzle for fuel and the other exclusive nozzle for releasing air. The two nozzles have substantially the same diameter as each other. When each of the nozzles is inserted into feeding ports arranged separately at a fuel tank, a valve installed at the distal end of each of the nozzles abuts at a position adjacent to the feeding ports to close the clearance between the nozzle and the feeding ports. Concurrently, the valve is opened to feed fuel through the exclusive nozzle for fuel and air is removed from the exclusive nozzle for releasing air.